Shampoo, Decor, and Baking Soda
by silverxxprincess
Summary: Draco's sophisticated behavior leads Ginny to believe that he's batting for the other team...written for Kim's Long Writing Challenge on the DG Forum! Oneshot.


**a/n: Hey guys! I wrote this for Kim's Long Writing Challenge on the DG Forum, and I hope you enjoy! The requirements are at the bottom of the page. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"Oh, Draco, that feels fantastic," Ginny purred as she tilted her head back. He smirked and continued to entangle his fingers in her wet locks, tugging gently. The white liquid oozed through Ginny's fiery hair, spilling from her hairline<p>

"It smells like cherry," Ginny murmured as she closed her eyes. Draco situated himself behind her and grabbed the hose, aiming toward her head.

"This will do wonders for your split ends," he said excitedly, rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. She sighed as Draco massaged the shampoo out, feeling fine sprinkles of water hit her face playfully from the hose.

"Do you have any plain t-shirts?" Draco asked as he squeezed the remaining water from her thick hair. Ginny nodded, pointing to her bedroom.

"There's a few in my underwear drawer. It's the top one," she added, watching as Draco nimbly nudged a pair of panties to the side before grabbing a plain white shirt.

"If you dry your hair with a cotton shirt it reduces frizz once it dries," Draco explained as he rubbed the shirt over Ginny's head then wrapped it tightly on top.

"Where did you learn that?" Ginny asked as she stood up and moved the wooden chair she was sitting on back to the kitchen. Draco mopped up the excess water on the bathroom counter and called back to Ginny.

"An old friend," he explained as he hung up the towel on the bathroom rack. He frowned as he looked around Ginny's small bathroom.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she came around the corner with two cups of tea, handing one to Draco.

"This color doesn't go with the decor," Draco stated, motioning toward the towels. "These are more of a periwinkle while your curtains are maroon. The walls need to be more neutral."

"What's more neutral than white?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Try a light charcoal, or maybe oatmeal."

"Huh. Okay. Do you need cream or sugar?" Ginny nodded toward the tea cup in his hands.

"No, this is perfect." Draco took a delicate sip, lifting his pinky. Ginny mocked his motions with her eyebrow, walking to the living room. She sank onto the worn armchair, taking in her small flat. The furniture was mismatched, the floor needed to be swept, and the dishes were piled in the sink. Draco would surely have a field day playing designer, she mused to herself.

"What's so funny?" he asked, cocking a well-manicured eyebrow in her direction. He slowly sat down in the armchair next to Ginny, crossing one leg over the other.

"Funny joke," she muttered, reaching up to touch her damp hair under the shirt. "How long do I have to keep this on?"

"Maybe a few more minutes. Your hair won't be totally dry, but it won't frizz once I style it."

"How are you going to–Ah! Shit!" Ginny cursed as her tea spilled onto her stomach. She stood up quickly, throwing her cup onto the table before lifting her shirt over her head. She dropped the shirt on the floor, wiping the liquid off of her toned abdomen. "Damn, that was my favorite shirt. I hope this stain'll come out."

"Put some baking soda on it, it'll come right out," Draco recommended, scratching his nose lightly. Ginny ran to the kitchen, leaning against the counter to reach up into the cabinet. She sprinkled a little powder on the stain, then grabbed the shirt and went to her bedroom. Draco tugged on his shirt, re-buttoning the cuffs as Ginny tugged on a different shirt.

"When'd you get that?" Draco called, raising his voice as he nodded at the tattoo of a lotus flower on her back shoulder. Ginny turned, the shirt twisted on her arms, and glanced at the pink flower in her full-length mirror.

"A few months ago. I wanted to celebrate my promotion," she added, smiling as she pulled on her shirt fully. "Dean went with me," she continued, frowning slightly as she joined Draco in the living room again.

"I take it things didn't work out with him?" Draco prompted, examining his fingernails closely. Ginny cupped her chin in one hand, staring at the coffee table.

"No, they didn't. He cheated on me," Ginny explained, rubbing her forehead.

"Rotten bastard," Draco commented, raising his eyes to meet her distant gaze. She smiled softly, playing with her necklace. A few seconds passed in silence, then Draco sat up.

"Want to grab something for dinner?" he asked, leaning over to take Ginny's cup with his own and bringing them to the sink. He rinsed them out as Ginny brushed a piece of lint off her trousers.

"Sure," she shrugged, absentmindedly grabbing a scarf to tie loosely around her neck. Draco held out his arm, pulling her to him as he Apparated them to Diagon Alley with a small _pop!_

They slowly strolled along the crowded street, Ginny lost in her thoughts about her failed relationships as Draco searched for a quiet restaurant to eat at. He suddenly tugged her into a corner cafe tucked between Madam Malkin's and Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Two please," he said pleasantly to the male host who winked at Draco. The man led Draco and Ginny to a secluded table near the back of the restaurant. His hand lightly brushed Draco's as he set down the menus, and the host grinned like a cheshire cat. Draco nodded and coolly smiled at the man as he turned back to Ginny.

"Ginny, you okay?" She shook her head to clear her thoughts, nodding as she stared at the menu.

"Yeah. It's just...I never end up in good relationships. They cheat on me, or we fight all the time, or my brothers drive them away. I just want to be happy," she added quietly, looking down at her hands.

"Men are pigs," Draco stated simply, clasping his hands together on his lap as he leaned back. Ginny laughed quietly. "Ginny, it's not you. The guys you date are attracted by your beauty and your body, and they focus so intently on just those parts of you that they miss out on your bright mind and your fantastic sense of humor."

She smiled shyly as she looked up at him. "Thanks Draco. That's really sweet of you." She leaned toward him, grabbing his hands and holding them lightly. "I guess it's true what they say," she added with a laugh.

"What's that?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"The good guys are all either married or gay," Ginny answered, beaming as she squeezed his hands.

Draco knitted his eyebrows together. "But...I'm not marri–no," he stated, eyes growing wide. "You thought I was gay?"

Ginny frowned. "I...well, aren't you?"

"No! I am NOT gay!" Draco wrenched his hands back, crossing his arms across his chest as he stared at her incredulously. Ginny covered her mouth with her hands, horrified.

"I'm so sorry, Draco! I just–you're so good at doing my hair, and with the paint colors in the bathroom, and the baking soda on the stain...what straight man knows those things?" Ginny sputtered as she stared at Draco. He stood up, throwing his napkin down on the table.

"A well-bred, refined man! It's called being cultured!" Draco snapped as he stormed out of the restaurant. Ginny sat for a moment in shock, the severity of her assumption weighing her heart down. She quickly got up and chased after the fuming blond.

"Draco!"

He turned, rage boiling in his eyes.

"What?" Draco spat, hands clenching into fists at his sides.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to judge you, it's just...you're so good at listening, and you're so sweet, and thoughtful–"

"And that makes me gay?" He interrupted her, glaring down at the little redhead. Ginny took a few timid steps closer to Draco.

"No, it makes me stupid and ignorant and unsophisticated."

Draco allowed his face to relax into a tight smile. He grabbed her waist and tugged her close to him.

"Apology accepted," he breathed, tilting her chin up and leaning down to press his lips against hers in an assertive kiss.

Ginny pressed against Draco, snaking her arms around his neck as his hand ghosted down her back. Draco slowly pulled away, smirking at Ginny.

"Still think I'm gay?"

"Definitely not," she sighed, resting her head against his chest as a grin slowly spread across her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Basic outline:<strong> For whatever reason (be it his job, close friends with another guy, anal attention to his clothes, yadda yadda), Ginny thinks that Draco is gay and so behaves around him in very different way to that of other men who she might consider potential boyfriend material. You can interpret that however you like - maybe she's less conscious about her body (and the showing of it), maybe she just behaves more loosely around him, etc, etc. It's up to you. The point is she thinks he is gay and he most definitely is not, and eventually that is going to become obvious.

**Must Haves:** Draco demanding incredulously, "You thought I was gay?", Ginny being mortified when she realises her mistake.

**No-No's:** Ginny can't outrightly ask Draco if he is gay.

**Word Length:** None.

**Bonus points:** If Draco and Ginny are somewhat friends. They don't have to be super close, but I think the nature of this prompt calls for them to at least be able to interact regularly with each other anyway.

**Deadline:** 25 July 2011, closes midnight forum time. That gives you a month.


End file.
